Upside Down
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Eventual WereSasoFemDei. She's on the run due to her two abilities, Healing and Destruction. Things change one night after she is unintentionally found by a group of people known as the Akatsuki. A few days later, they meet again and joins.


Document Opened: 11/08/2009, 10:15pm.

Authors Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was night now and she _hated_ night. It was harder to see unless there was a full moon out like tonight. Not to mention it was harder to hide, her golden blond hair tended to stick out a little, yet she could never bring herself to dye it to something darker.

Then again, being on the run left little time for things like that. She thought while resting her back up gainst the wall of the abandoned warehouse she was hiding in. It had been a long day of running and slipping in-between alley's and mixing in with various crowds to help herself hide.

She knew they were close, how close? She wasn't sure. The most she did know was that one of the men tracking her from the lab was a vampire, an excellent tracker and even one of the best in his work. The other, well, that she _didn't_ know. Just that he was as good as his partner and that meant trouble for her.

'_At least I'm safe for a little while, un._' She thought wearily and leaned her head back against the cool metal and closed her eyes.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To say he was angry was a deadly understatement. For the moment he kept his distance from the others since he knew that Pein would give him a lecture about going off on his own and that he needed a new partner.

He rolled his earthen eyes, he preferred working alone and that was that. It was already after four am and he just wanted to bandage whatever wounds he had and lay down for awhile. It was Itachi and Kisame's turn to go out and get a few supplies today anyway.

He trailed behind a little farther than he thought as he was the last one to enter the warehouse that was serving as their hide-out for the next three days.

However as soon as he entered he noticed something was very _wrong_. Someone else was in there. Whether or not whoever it was was a threat was something he would find out.

Before hand though he walked over to Pein, who was talking to Konan. Everyone almost always split off either into pairs or on their own to relax a little after a hard night out.

Konan was the first to see him walking over since Pein's back was to Sasori. After the blue haired girl stopped talking, Pein turned around to face Sasori himself. "What is it?" He asked with his arms crossed. Hoping that the red haired teen wasn't over here just to tell him in advance about how he didn't want a new partner.

"We're not alone. There's someone else in here." He spoke in a low tone as to act like he didn't know in case it was a trap.

"Where is it and I'll go look." Pein didn't doubt that Sasori was right since he learned a long time ago that red head had pointed out many well hidden trackers and a few traps that they could not detect themselves.

"I'll look, it's probably just some runaway anyway." He wished it would be at least one enemy then he could work out some frustration but there was no scent of tension or danger.

To an extent, Pein understood Sasori's frustration but if there was even the slightest chance of it being an enemy than he was not about to take chances. Especially with the night they had.

"You may go on ahead but I will be trailing behind you just in case." Sasori merely made a low 'tch' noise but didn't argue with him and simply turned to the right and started walking toward the strangers scent.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He was quick to find that the 'it' was a girl. She was asleep and completely unaware of his presence, still, he found no remorse in waking her up so she could leave. He had been right, she was just another run away. No hunter or tracker would have ever allowed him to get this close.

He nudged her leg with his foot. "Wake up." The blond haired girl was quick to stir and after a very brief moment her visible blue eye shot open and she jumped up. He stepped into a fighting stance while noting the fear hid by defiance in her eye.

"Are you a tracker, un?" She asked while mentally kicking herself. She should have been more alert than that.

"No. Why?" For a second he wondered why she would be wary of him being a tracker, he hated those people.

"Not important. I'll just get out of your hair, un." She spoke in a less nervous tone and took a couple of steps to the side.

"Hold it." She visibly jumped and jerked her head to the left to see a taller, ginger haired male walk over. Out of instinct she took a few steps back, ready to fight if need be.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Pein stepped closer to her, being only four feet away now while Sasori stayed where he was. Effectively trapping her in a corner.

She realized this as well and got the distinct feeling that they just wouldn't let her leave. "I don't know who you are and I don't care. Besides, I hate trackers for personal reasons, un."

"I see." He was skeptical of the girl since he knew she was not a vampire, if she was a werewolf then Sasori would have already said something. Appearance wise she appeared to be a simple mortal. If that was the case then she probably had information that they wanted. If that was the case then that could useful for them.

"Can I leave or am I going to have to fight you, un?" Or at best blow a hole in the wall and run for it. The blond knew there were more than just these two and they were nearby.

"We are not looking for a fight but I am curious as to why trackers would waste their time on a human." They hunted vampires, werewolves and the like. The fates of those caught varied but almost all ended in tragedy.

"Thats no ones business but mine, un." She replied with slight venom in her voice. She knew now that they weren't going to let her leave without giving answers she wasn't going to. '_I guess I have no choice, un._'

Without another word she qickly pulled the black finger-less glove off of her right hand and as she made a move to put it in a pouch that was around her waist to the right, the red head immediately charged at her, faster then most people she had seen and threw a well aimed punch toward her face.

Just barely she side stepped to the right to dodge the attack and retaliated with an attack of her own by connecting her left knee with his gut and spinning half way around on her right foot to send him into the wall that only two feet away.

If she wasn't worried before then she was now. Aside from attacking the red headed male, somewhere were she was quite outnumbered, he was on his knees and clutching his side, breathing a little heavily and even with just the moonlight streaming through the sky lights, she could see him bleeding. Almost badly.

"The hell, I _know_ I didn't kick you that hard, un." Probably not the best thing to say but thinking too far ahead was not her forte. Regardless, even if she had the chance to escape, she couldn't leave the guy bleeding that badly.

The ginger haired male had been looking at the red head's wound and frowned. Even now she could hear multiple footsteps approaching. Going against her better judgment, she knew what she had to do.

"Hey, un." She spoke loud enough to get the two males attention after walking over while slipping her glove back on.

"What do you want?" The red head asked before flinching in pain.

She rolled her visible blue eye, almost wondering why the taller male hadn't attempted anything yet. "Even though _you_ attacked me, I can heal your wound, un." She crossed her arms while waiting on an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked, curious as to what she meant.

Pein watched warily as she walked over and knelt down to their level. Very ready to kill her if needed. Sasori was close to unconsciousness and a little too weak to fight back.

"This, un." She answered by holding out her palm and after focusing for couple of seconds, a small white ball appeared just above her palm. "It's a healing energy and I can seal the wound, un."

Pein, for the first time in a long time, wasn't quite sure what to think. He had never seen something like that before but her hating trackers now made a lot more sense. Before he could say a word she had moved her hand to Sasori's injury and little by little, the bleeding was stopping.

Less than thirty seconds later, she retracted her hand as the white ball faded and stood up. She found it peculiar that he healed so quickly. Normally it took more than mere seconds to close wounds. '_Still, I know it's not my business or place to ask, un._' She thought, even though it was tempting.

Pein lifted up a small part of Sasori's shirt to see that in fact the wound had been closed, not even a scar or scratched remained. Just the blood. The red head was breathing and only appeared to be unconscious. Other than that, he was fine. Pein left him to rest against the cool of the wall and stood up to talk to the shorter girl.

"What was _that_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, it's a healing ability, un." She turned to the right to face him. "Don't take this the wrong way but the idiot shouldn't have attacked me if he was _already_ injured like that in the first place, un."

On normal circumstances he would have agreed with her but she was still a stranger and very possible threat. Still. she did heal Sasori and now he had deal she would have to agree with lest she want to leave. "I have a proposition for you."

"What, un?" She crossed her arms.

"Do the same to three of our other members who were injured and you can leave with no questions asked." Not now anyway.

Skeptically she asked. "No tricks, un?"

"None. Not from myself or the others." To an extent he was always good to his word, unless something happened he did not approve of.

"Fine. The sooner we get this done the better, un." She spoke while the ginger haired teen motioned for her to follow to where she could see eight other people, seven males and one female. Mainly looking at her with varying gazes.

"Alright, who's first, un?" She questioned as they now looked at her funny. Especially since the red head wasn't with them.

"Itachi come here." Pein looked over to the raven haired teen who obeyed while clutching his left arm to his chest, it was half bandaged.

"What's going on?" The pale teen asked.

"I'm going to heal you that's all you need to know, now hold out your arm, un." She spoke in a bit of a bossy manner but when Itachi glanced over to their leader, he gave a confirmation nod. He did as he was told.

She flinched seeing the nasty gash on his arm. "Hold still, un." After that, like earlier, she held up her palm and recreated the white ball, focusing on it she held it over the gash and Itachi looked on as she was actually sealing the skin back together and the pain was vanishing. The energy, he thought, was warm. But in a good way.

When she was done, looked over the area where the gash had been, there was no trace it was ever there save for the blood.

"Who's next, un?"

"Tobi, come here."

A much taller male with an orange eyepatch on walked over. Aside the eye-patch, she couldn't see what was wrong with him. She honestly hoped it had nothing to do with the eye-patch.

"Tobi's problem is a small but possibly dangerous hit he took to the head earlier. Hard enough to break the skin and bleed." Pein filled her in since it would have been confusing had he not done it.

She redirected her attention to taller male. She frowned as he was a good bit taller than her and she could not reach that high. "You're gonna have to kneel down or something, un."

"Does it hurt?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. He had never seen anything like it before!

"Of course not. It's healing not attacking, un." If she truly wanted to hurt him than she would have already brought out her beautiful art.

Slowly he got on both knees. Still unsure, but she had done it on Itachi and he didn't even flinch. His head did hurt, he just didn't want it to hurt worse.

Before he knew, his head felt warm but in a nice way. It was a feeling of security to him and his headache was fading away. "You're done, un." She spoke and then waited for the guy to call over the last one so she could go.

"Zetsu." He called and a teen with forest green hair walked over to where Tobi had been standing. The quiet male had been observing from his standpoint in relative silence.  
He knelt down since he was taller than Tobi. "_**Right shoulder.**_" She blinked as it sounded like two voices speaking at the same time.

It wasn't pretty but his shoulder was not as badly injured as it looked. '_Probably hurts though, un._' She thought while doing the same to him as she had done to the other two. It barely took a few seconds for his shoulder and by her count, he was the third one.

"You are free to leave now as agreed." She nodded and headed towards the two large doors. Only one was slightly ajar.

No one stopped her nor made a move to try. They looked, they had questions but kept their mouths shut. In return for that at least, she didn't bother asking them why they healed so quickly, even with her ability, it normally took a couple of minutes, not a few seconds.

* * *

She was _so_ close to being out of there. But it was one of the other strangers that got her attention. A silver haired male was against the wall to the right of the door and the blond could see that he had a small injury of his own.

'_It's not like it could hurt, un._' She thought and halted her tracks to the door and walked over the couple of feet to the silver haired male.

"What the f*ck do you want?" He questioned while eying the shorter girl. He hadn't bothered to go over there when the noise started since someone should at least be guarding the door for the time being, at least he thought so.

"Don't be an ass, anyway I can heal that for you before I go, un." She deadpanned while pointing the small wound. It wasn't exactly life threatening but it did look painful.

"What do you want?"

"Just consider it a freebie, un." The blond told him while walking over, already activating her healing energy.

* * *

That done. she left into the oncoming morning to begin her day like yesterday, slipping between shadows, mixing in crowds and doing her best to make it through the city. Unaware of Pein's formulating plan.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I'm 50/50 on the ending but this is where I wanted to leave off.

Completed: 11/09/2009, 04:04pm.

11/22/2009, 11:24pm.  
Chapter two is almost done!.:D.  
And happy birthday to our oldest dog(Harley) who turned 4 today!  
11:26pm.


End file.
